User talk:Reddyredcp
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page just to change British English to American English and vice versa. *On your profile page, you might notice that you have a template that states your rank, which should be "Ensign." Please note that this is an Admin-edit only system where the Administrator will grant you promotion. Note that this is not a discriminating system, but a way to keep track on the amount of time the user have been in the wiki and the consistency of edits in an amount of time. To understand how to be promoted, please visit this blog. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin": a Canadian Admin that tries to be a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Sam1207, or simply "Sam," is a programmer and another Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Images for skins Hey Reddyredcp, Your work ethic is unmatched. Just wondering though, why did you upload your own skin screenshots? I had uploaded most of them already. Lamosq1027 (talk) 15:06, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Oh, really? That' embarrassing, I hadn't noticed! Sorry about that. I can swap them out and request mine deleted if that's preferable, that would be fine. Reddyredcp (talk) 21:43, June 12, 2018 (UTC) *That's okay, that's what I was thinking happened. Since you already added most of the appearance pages with your images, we'll keep yours. I was missing Kylo Ren's skins anyway. Lamosq1027 (talk) 17:12, June 13, 2018 (UTC) RE:Wiki background on desktop Hey Reddyredcp, I just got around to seeing your message. I apologize for the appearance of the background on your desktop. Thanks for letting me know. It looks fine on my desktop but I wasn't sure how it would look on larger sizes. The way I'm setting the background right now is through the default admin interface, which, truth be told, is limited in its customization. I'll try contacting our wiki's FANDOM staff to see if there is a CSS method of setting a background/help create a better background. For now I'll turn off "tile", which should split the image in the middle and make the background appearance better on your end. Let me know if there are any further background issues on your desktop size, I appreciate you letting me know. Lamosq1027 (talk) 13:54, July 4, 2018 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Wiki background on desktop Hey Reddyredcp, Let me know how the new background is looking. If you’re not seeing it, ctrl+f5 (on Chrome at least). Lamosq1027 (talk) 21:05, July 5, 2018 (UTC) *Is it to your liking or would you like something else done to it? Lamosq1027 (talk) 02:30, July 6, 2018 (UTC) **Oh no, it's perfectly fine. No need to trouble yourself over it; just a small thing I wanted to bring to your attention. It looks good. :) Reddyredcp (talk) 02:32, July 6, 2018 (UTC) RE:Appearances Hey Reddyredcp, Good question. I think the best option would be to create one page, say 327th Star Corps. For the infobox, we could use image tabs for each class's appearance. So A, H, S. If there is room we can write out "Assault, Heavy, Specialist" instead of just using the letters. Only problem with this method is the images don't show up on mobile. For the alien heads, I'd like to move away from the "Playable Species" page and make them full-blown Appearance articles (such as Shock Trooper (appearance)). I can take care of the links for that (I just need AutoWikiBrowser to start working again ;-) ). So, Rodian as its own page. Since the Rodian is in both the 2015 and 2017 games, we'll have headers for each game as usual. For the 2017 section, we can use the image tabs labeled "Rebel, Resistance," since that's really the only thing that's different between the two Rodian skins. Lamosq1027 (talk) 14:49, August 30, 2018 (UTC) *The new pages look great, well done. Lamosq1027 (talk) 00:44, August 31, 2018 (UTC) **Thanks, enjoyed making them! :) Reddyredcp (talk) 01:22, August 31, 2018 (UTC) The chicken near the East Turbolaser I am glad someone else knows the important things in the new update. Lamosq1027 (talk) 23:33, September 24, 2018 (UTC) *Haha yeah, I thought this was really funny and there isn't much else in the update anyway. Reddyredcp (talk) 23:40, September 24, 2018 (UTC)